


济州岛通讯（三）

by Imnotyekki



Series: 济州岛通讯 [4]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 看《宰州电影》写的一点假想，如果我生活在济州岛，会如何写信给朋友呢？文中的“我”可以是李宰镇，也可以不是。本文主要参考《宰州电影》第四集《新昌风车海岸道路｜Sinchang Windmill Coastal Road Film》和第五集《一起去百药岳吗｜Baekyaki Oreum Volcanic Cone Film》。
Series: 济州岛通讯 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081775





	济州岛通讯（三）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HLJaijin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HLJaijin).



> 感谢Citrin关于《宰州电影》的中文翻译。感谢HLJaijin在微博代我发布。这里是留档。

亲爱的朋友：  
见信佳。  
这周我去了西归浦的百药岳。顾名思义，此地盛产药草。山不高，沿平缓攀升的石阶走上半小时即可抵达山顶，很适合散步。  
山顶风大，但我并不急于下山。大块的云彩在太阳里跑过，留下一片明澈的晴空。远近山头清晰可见，包括济州岛的最高峰——汉拿山。但我不得不承认，百药岳不算是最佳的赏春景点。这里树多花少，春风仅仅丰润了青草与绿叶，深深浅浅的绿里夹杂着一簇簇棕灰色，难免显得沉闷。看过两三拨游客下山，我也起身踏上归途。  
走着走着，一片明黄攫住了我的视线。山下竟有一片油菜花田，以青绿为底色调和，正好托住了那捧灿烂。如此，我才算见到了百药岳的春天。  
百药岳附近的海滩上有一排风车。日落时，风车的扇叶在不甚强烈的海风里左右转动，似乎要把漫天霞光搅拌均匀。等黄橙粉紫完全融入一团暗色，济州岛的夜晚就开始了。  
XXX


End file.
